


El profundo mar azul

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kisame no tiene oportunidad de suicidarse, en cambio, vuelve a la aldea de la hoja como prisionero de aquel quién causó su derrota.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Maitou Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 10





	El profundo mar azul

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, presumiblemente. Incongruencia fatal con el canon.   
> El título es una alusión absoluta y referencia a la obra "The Deep Blue Sea" (1952) de Terence Rattigan, que recomiendo ampliamenre, aunque no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con esta historia.

Kisame cae de espaldas contra el suelo. El pasto se hunde debajo de su cuerpo, frágil, puede sentir las delagdas varitas retorcerse como una pequeña liga hasta quebrarse.

Sus ojos miran al cielo, arriba, más allá de las hojas verdes de los árboles, más allá de la luz que reverbera en las flores altas y los troncos secos de la corteza oscura de los altos pinos.

Él mira el cielo profundo, una mancha azul brillante que se asoma entre la amorfa figura del follaje disperso como la orilla desprendida de un rompecabezas o el vuelo de encaje de algún velo que no está seguro de recordar.

Las nubes se mueven lentamente, altas, distantes, esponjosas, ellas solo hormiguean espesas entre el blanco cielo con una ilusoria y romántica falsedad. Él sabe que las arrastra el viento.

Kisame sostiene su mirada en ese punto, en la pequeña silueta de la nube blanca que toma la forma de un conejo o de algún animal que él solo reconoce a medias antes de imaginarlo sobre el fuego. Tenía hambre, aunque realmente no se deja distraer por eso y rueda su vista un poco más allá, sobre el anillo del sol que permanecía un poco oculto en la rama delgada que atravesaba su sombra justo arriba de su cabeza.

Kisame no se gira cuando escucha el sonido de los pasos acercándose. Se queda quieto, impávido y relajado contra el piso pese a que los pies que hacían crujir el suelo se movieron rápidos en su dirección.

— ¿Estás bien? — la voz es fuerte, gruesa, hay un poco de autoridad en ella escondida detrás de la tensión rara de simpatía y felicidad.

Kisame gruñe en contra de la voz. Una dentadura de dientes afilados se asoman por sus labios como una amenaza, pero entonces Kisame se tiene que recordar a sí mismo que aquel gesto no funciona demasiado últimamente, especialmente cuando al hombre que se la lanzaba parecía nunca estar prestando atención. Al menos no esa clase de atención.

Suspira en contra de ese pensamiento y arruga el rostro suavemente cuando Gai se agacha sobre él, su sonrisa se ensancha, el brillo del sudor en su piel reverbera el entorno y aquel corte desgraciado se hace ligeramente a un lado, enmarcando su desagradable y animosa expresión.

— ¿Te lastimé? — pregunta, la mancha de su silueta interpuesta entre Kisame y el sol produce una sombra sobre su cabeza.

Kisame lamenta unos momentos perderse el desfile delicado de las nubes e intenta mirar más allá del hombro de Gai, pero entonces realmente Kisame solo puede mirar fijamente a Gai.

— Como si pudieras — chasquea y mueve una mano en el suelo, palpando el pasto como si fuera a encontrar a su lado aquella espada traicionera. Pero no había espada, no la habría nunca más y sus dedos solo hacen surcos desiguales en el barro fértil que se deshace entre la fuerza de su agarre.

Gai asiente ante sus palabras y se endereza, tranquilo, animado, aquel gesto amistoso sigue colgando como una estampa escabrosa que a Kisame le parece desagradable y siente el impulso de golpearlo solo para obtener un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero él no lo hace, solo se queda quieto, arrullado en el movimiento sutil de su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada pequeño sorbo de aire que puede atrapar.

El pecho le arde, duele justo debajo de las costillas donde Gai ha atinado una patada y sus manos hacen amago de tocarse solo para intentar disipar su dolor. Por supuesto, no lo hace, reprime una mueca y su orgullo se infla, no podía permitirle a Gai el gusto de verlo quejarse por algo que sin duda para esa bestia enloquecida no había sido más que una suave caricia.

Se queda dónde está, desparramado sobre la alfombra de pasto, el cielo arriba se mueve como si fuera una cinta tirada por alguien en algún lado y Kisame engancha su vista en esa escena suspendida, mejor que la quietud absoluta, mejor que el rostro de Gai, quien lo seguía mirando.

Kisame solía aprovechar estos momentos antes, buscar a que Gai bajara la guardia, buscar un segundo lo suficientemente suelto como para encontrar una abertura y escapar. Él pensaba continuamente en su huida, en una confrontación seria con aquel tipo extraño y extravagante, con poder alcanzar la salida de la aldea y luego correr lejos, perderlos, salir del país y después...

Bueno, no hay realmente un después.

Kisame se pregunta vagamente si en algún momento ciertamente hubo un _después_ para él.

Sus manos acarician el pasto, sus ojos siguen aún las nubes como si pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta en ellas, como si pudiera hallar alguna nueva forma entre las curvas, pero sus ojos sólo siguen más allá, vacíos, y las figuras no parecen llegar realmente a su cerebro.

En cambio, Kisame escucha el ruido del pasado, una temblorosa cadena atada a su pierna, las imágenes de la historia de su vida desarrollándose lentamente como un pergamino al que quería acercarse, mirar, y luego intentar escapar.

Pero Kisame no puede escapar de sus recuerdos, son un animal vivo que lo observa desde la oscuridad. Él parpadea, los ve ondeándose como un espiral y caer sobre él bajo una ola de fuego, un incendio hirviente, humo que vuela en círculos, azul. Profundamente azul.

Él quiere cerrar los ojos ante esa llamarada de azul que le escoce las córneas. No puede, sus ojos parecen de pronto canicas fuera de sus cuencas, más allá de su propia capacidad de moverse o apartarse Kisame se hunde en el insondable azul que se graba en su ser como si fuera laca.

Ojalá pudiera decir que cuando mira el cielo azul piensa en el mar, piensa en algún recuerdo sobre el agua o alguna anécdota sobre sus grandes hazañas, pero cuando Kisame mira al cielo, cuando Kisame se topa con el azul casi tan limpio como el propio tono de su piel, solo puede pensar en el desastre, en esa batalla, en el momento en el que su vida se hundió. _O flotó._

Sus ojos se angostan un poco con eso y siente deseos de girar a la derecha, hacia aquel hombre que sigue mirándolo expectante con un rostro tranquilo y anguloso, precavido, solaz en contra de la situación, casi injustamente núbil y lozano. 

La _séptima puerta,_ el humo azul, el ataque hundido sobre su cuerpo, las líneas blancas y negras sobre su rostro. Kisame había esperado poder terminar con su vida, o buscar que lo mataran rápidamente.

En cambio, Kisame no tuvo la oportunidad, la decisión injusta de que viviera fue tomada por algún otro, arrastrado hasta la aldea enemiga Kisame había mirado entre el polvo su orgullo pisoteado cuando lo condenaron a vivir bajo el cuidado del mismo hombre que había causado su derrota.

Sin su espada, sin la posibilidad real de pelear, sin la recurrente voz de Pain o de Madara tras su espalda, esa maldita voz al fondo de su cabeza tomaba fuerza, se resignaba y se aplastaba contra sus dedos y su mente como la rama tierna cediendo bajo la gruesa capa de piel escamosa, debajo del cuerpo duro e impenetrable de Gai.

Los labios de Kisame forman una sonrisa, pero no parece venir de algún lugar en particular. Si sus compañeros lo vieran como ahora, si ellos pudieran notar la forma en la que se ha sometido…

Su cuerpo entero se estremece con el pensamiento, con los ojos de todos ellos juzgándolo, riéndose, burlándose, y luego, al fondo, estaban los ojos rojos de Itachi muy fijos en él…

Sacude la cabeza ante esa visión porque Kisame no quiere pensar en eso. No ha querido hacerlo en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

— ¿Quieres continuar? — la sonrisa de Gai sigue ahí, brillante, escalonada entre sus labios y sus dientes anormalmente brillantes.

Kisame siente el deseo de resoplar y levantarse, de extender alguna amenaza y simplemente buscar atacar y matar al hombre delante en una explosión. La marca de retención de chakra le pica un momento debajo de la camiseta holgada como un recordatorio de que no tiene oportunidad ahora, no más allá del taijutsu, pero entonces estaba hablando de enfrentarse a la bestia del taijutsu. No tenía oportunidad.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? — Kisame dice de mala manera mientras se sienta sobre el césped, él tiene deseos de soltar insultos y jadear sobre lo estúpido y molesto que es, pero esa voz en su cabeza habla de nuevo y Kisame sabe que no servirá de nada.

No, él sabe que eso no lo detendrá. Gai estará ahí en la mañana, con sus manos en las caderas, con el sol cortándose detrás de él dramáticamente en su ventana, con esa sonrisa cursi en su rostro y alguna frase lo suficientemente ridícula para hacerlo revolver sus tripas.

Intentando evitar su mirada Kisame se gira suavemente hacia los árboles y la tupida maleza, pero todavía puede sentir los ojos de Gai en su espalda, como cada noche que van a dormir bajo el mismo techo, en su habitación, la cama de Gai demasiado junta a la suya mientras parece observarlo entre las sombras.

Sin amenazas, solo una muda atención.

— No me siento con ánimos para seguir viendo tu horrible cara — ladra y frunce su rostro imberbe, todavía un poco reacio a mirar a Gai.

— Está bien — el tono suelto y relajado de Gai le hace sentir a Kisame un golpe en el interior, ofensa, porque significa que no es una amenaza, que nunca ha sido una amenaza, o un digno rival.

— Nunca tuve realmente la oportunidad, ¿cierto? — su tono se oscurece, sus manos arrancan un poco el pasto entre el espacio de sus piernas y puede ver la silueta de Gai recargarse vagamente contra un árbol.

— ¿De qué hablas? — las cejas gruesas de Gai se alzan, Kisame no puede evitar pensar en que lucen como si alguien las hubiera puesto ahí con una especie de pintura, pero sobre eso él piensa en el fondo de un pozo, profundamente negro.

— Contra ti — su voz raya la furia, siempre muy cerca, y finalmente deja que su vista atrape los ojos siempre perdidos y blandos de Gai.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Nuestra batalla fue un gran desafío! — y ahí está de nuevo su puño apretando el aire sobre su cabeza, sacudiéndose, su rostro amistoso llenándolo todo.

— Mentiroso — las palabras le dejan un mal sabor, son ácidas, putrefactas, y unos momentos espera a que Gai deje esa farsa estúpida y lo pueda provocar.

Pero entonces Gai cuadra los hombros y su sonrisa se desliza hasta Kisame, franca, brillante. Él no estaba actuando, Gai no era ningún idiota, simplemente no parecía importarle lo que dijeran los demás. 

Kisame sonríe ante la aparente ignorancia de Gai, sonríe mientras se pregunta cómo es que Gai puede ser quién era en ese mundo horrendo, como podía solo sentir siempre ese grado de piedad, de admiración, de orgullo, de fidelidad ante todos sus ideales sin importarle nada. No sabía cómo Gai podía sostener tanta libertad. Tanta felicidad.

La voz que se ha hecho gruesa en su cabeza parece lamer un poco esa idea. Si hubiera sido un poco más como él, si hubiera podido arañar esa idea, los idealismos, los códigos de lealtad para con lo que él creía correcto, si hubiera sido un poco más necio, si hubiera crecido en otro lugar…

Un pinchazo en su ahogado corazón lo aflige. Él no puede detenerse a soñar con ese mundo, no puede quedarse mirando una realidad que no sucedió, un universo donde él crecía en la aldea de la hoja, donde iba a la academia con los demás niños y se hacía su amigo, donde no los mataba al final del examen, donde podía correr con libertad junto a Gai, donde ambos podían haber crecido juntos, hechos de la misma madera, confiando en la convicción del espíritu… soñando, abajo, en lo profundo del mar azul.

Un suspiro se escapa antes de poder atraparlo, es tarde, se va como una pequeña figura rota que arrastra del suelo su fantasía. Los cristales de aquel mundo se hacen añicos bajo sus puños, bajo sus pecados, bajo el golpe de Gai contra su cuerpo y su humo azul que ahora lo era todo en su interior.

— ¿Por qué no me matas? — la pregunta se repite, no puede pensar en cuantas veces la ha dicho. Ya no sabe a nada.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — Gai niega suavemente, su sonrisa parece tambalearse en ese gesto de preocupación — Eres mi compañero ahora.

— Soy tu prisionero — las palabras se cortan entre sus dientes, sus ojos un poco desenfocados intentar capturar algo más de Gai, algo más allá de lo que es, de lo simple y al mismo tiempo antinatural que es.

— No, eres mi compañero, ahora eres parte de la aldea, y los amigos se cuidan la espalda, ¿no? — Kisame se ríe ante sus palabras de forma despectiva.

Es un idiota, es un ciego ante la obviedad que nadie ha querido apuntar. Las palabras del Hokage fueron suaves con él, mentiras, cuchillos en forma de plumas cuando le dijeron que él sería su guardia, porque ellos no ocuparon la palabra carcelero para apuntar a Gai. Y Gai no lo capturó, él no era compatible con la malicia hacia él la mayoría del tiempo. Lo dejaba ir, siempre todo lo dejaba ir, más allá, arriba, sobre el humo cerúleo que iba en dirección al cielo y se fundía.

— Kisame… — Gai baja la voz, como esas pocas veces que han hablado en la oscuridad de su habitación, a media noche, el fondo de sus ojos siendo dos pequeños charcos de lodo que a Kisame le recuerdan a las trampas de su vieja aldea. A veces soñaba con poder morir ahí — Eres mi amigo.

Kisame niega, aparta la mirada como pretende apartar sus palabras, como pretende no pensar en ellas, en si eran o no ciertas, en sí él lo sentía igual, en sí ahora solo podía ver las partes que se hacían blandas, dóciles, buenas ante su mirada en un mundo al que no podía pertenecer.

Y cuando intenta solo hacerlo hacia abajo puede ver los pequeños hilos como un camino de burbujas brillantes y refulgentes en una corriente. La manera en la que Gai y él parecían compartir pequeñas cosas, pasiones diminutas entre el taijutsu, el ejercicio, el entusiasmo, la lealtad, aunque esta última un tanto desubicada de su lugar.

 _No eres un monstruo. Eres un hombre, tienes honor._ Había dicho Gai luego de su batalla. Lo reconoció y recordó su nombre. Y Kisame se perdió en la neblina oscura de sus palabras como si hubiera sido la neblina de sangre de su pueblo. Y él se redujo a eso, a su reconocimiento, al nuevo concepto que Gai le dio. Al humo, azul… profundamente azul…

— Vamos, ven — la mano de Gai se extiende frente a su cara, y Kisame se pregunta de la suavidad de la misma cuando la toma, cuando se apoya en él, cuando los dedos apenas se rozan y puede sentir ahí la textura de algunas cicatrices, lo hace pensar en lo que se sentiría rasgar su piel.

— Terminemos con esto, ¿quieres? — su tono de pronto parece lejano, ausente cuando deja de tocar su piel.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — el rostro de Gai se ilumina, de alguna manera él siempre parece brillar más que el resto de las cosas, más que el sol arriba, y Kisame piensa en la vista desde el fondo del océano, donde nunca llegaba la luz, donde todo estaba sepultado en una tumba de agua fría, encerrándolo — Podríamos pasar a un buen restaurante.

Kisame apenas lo escucha, sigue unido a la cegadora hoz plateada de su boca. Él nunca había estado tan cerca de tanta luz por tanto tiempo. Temía que se secara. Temía a que se acostumbrara, a que le gustara.

— No me agradan los restaurantes, siempre hay mucha… _gente_ — sus palabras arrastrándose lo hacen sonar patético y una voz vieja y oxidada se burla de él.

 _Mírate, bestia, casi pareces un hombre._ Las palabras castañean entre sus dientes afilados y puede escucharse a sí mismo azotar la quijada para simular seguridad.

Pero entonces estaban esas miradas, a él, a ambos, a la forma en la que solo agredían a Gai de forma indiscriminada por estar con él, por pasearlo como si fuera su estúpida mascota. Y cuando Kisame lo había dicho, _¿por qué no los matas? Están hablando de ti._ Gai solo había reído.

— ¡No te preocupes! Nadie te dirá nada, ¡antes tendrían que pasar sobre mí! — Y Gai comienza a caminar con esa cara sonriente y animada hacia la aldea, un puño blandiendo el aire sobre su cabeza hueca.

El cielo arriba se comienza a volver rojo, el rollo azul todavía gira sobre las montañas del horizonte a sus espaldas cuando lo comienza a seguir.

Caminando a su lado, Kisame siente un poco de confianza, una calidez, la perspectiva de volver esa noche a la habitación de Gai con aquellas paredes de pintura blanca.

De alguna manera, Kisame piensa en cómo se vería su piel desnuda en contraste con la piel de Gai. El fondo del azul sobre el marrón. Los dientes brillantes sobre los dientes afilados y amenazantes. El sabor de su sangre.

Y por un momento, todo es eso, simplemente se deja arrastrar por las olas, jalado hacia arriba, donde el sol se hacía grande, donde las escamas parecían demasiado frías y terminaba de pie en la playa desolada.

Y sus ojos parecen ver dos pares de huellas marcadas en la tierra esta vez. Y él siente el techo de la habitación como el fondo de una pecera. El agua se seca, está afuera, las burbujas se estrellan entre el espacio de sus dedos, rodeando su cabello, el cerebro lo suficientemente adormilado como para no cuestionarse lo que había sucedido.

La piel áspera y azul quebrándose entre la caricia de sus dedos fugitivos.

Y Kisame no puede esperar para ese desafío.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no me gustó ni a mí. Fue desordenado y apresurado, pero como solo es fanservice para mí misma, quería el placer fugitivo de imaginarlos juntos.


End file.
